Idaho Brothers
by Shadow green eyed wolf
Summary: We all seen the movie where Kate and Humphrey were taken to Idaho. But what would happen if Humphrey and Garth are taken to Idaho. Read and find out. Story starts after Kate left for alpha school. This is a HxL and GxK pairing.


**Idaho Brothers ch. 1**

**A/N This is my second fanfic let me know how it is. This starts after Kate left for Alpha school.**

**The day after Kate left for Alpha School**

The sun was beginning to shine over the mountains of Jasper showing the start of a new day. The valley was beginning to thrive with life as the sun shined it's ray of light and warmth. As a group of wolves, know as the Western pack, began to wake up to do the days duties.

The sun shined into one young wolf's den, shining on it's sleeping form. The form of the wolf's body indicated that it was a young male. The male's fur was black, grey, and white which were perfectly mixed together with a white underbelly.

As the sun rose higher its light moved onto the young wolf's face, mostly on his eyes. Which of course caused him to wake up, he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Letting them adjust to the light outside, his eyes were electric aqua blue. His eyes showed a lot about him, they showed he was playful, kind, caring, warm hearted, and loving.

Today was the first day since one of his best friends, Kate, left for Alpha school. Before she left dhr made him make a promise, a promise to have fun and enjoy himself. He promised her he will and that's exactly what he plans to do.

He walked out of his den to see the change in season showing that winter was on the horizon. He always liked winter, mainly because of the snow.

He didn't make it far from his den before he was tackled by three laughing wolf's. He laughed with them knowing who tackled him.

"Good morning to you guys too." He laughed.

"Morning Humphrey." They all said as they got off him.

After they got off Humphrey, he turned around to see the three wolves. One was tall and skinny with grey fur, who was named Salty. The second was a small and very hyper brown furred wolf, his name was Shakey. The last was a fat medium sized wolf with light grey fur, his name was Mooch.

**Humphrey's POV**

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked my three friends.

"Uh…play games what else." Salty joked.

"Alright," I laughed, "so how about we play tag then some berry ball before lunch?" I asked looking at my friends.

They all nodded their heads and wagged their tails happily. I can't help but chuckle at their reaction, I was glad to be an Omega. We took off to the valley to start our fun.

**Nobody's POV**

The four played all afternoon having fun playing around. Humphrey was the best at tag, being the fastest out of the group. But Shakey was the hardest to tag due to his size. Salty was a little difficult to catch, while Mooch was the easiest to catch due to him being overweight.

While playing berry ball both Humphrey and Salty were evenly good at it. They tried to out due each by performing tricks. But in the end they couldn't beat each other.

It was now lunch time for the pack, the four omegas raced toward the feeding grounds. When they arrived at the feeding grounds they saw four large caribou sitting in the middle. There was more than enough for everyone since the alpha pups where not there along with the alpha trainers.

As Humphrey was eating he couldn't help but notice a pure white furred female he knew as Lilly, Kate's younger sister, looking depressed. Humphrey grew concerned so he decided to talk to her.

**Humphrey's POV**

I saw Lilly with a depressed look on her face and grew concern, so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Lilly." I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh, hi Humphrey." She replied in her soft shy voice, with a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay Lil?" I asked using her nickname," You seem a little down." I said with concern in my voice.

"Yah I'm fine, I just miss my sis is all." She answered looking down.

I put my front leg around her pulling her into a small hug. "Hey now everything will be okay. She'll be home before you know it." I said kindly.

She only nodded in response. I then started to think of a way to help her get her mind off Kate being gone. Suddenly I got the perfect idea she could hang out with me. I put my paw under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at me.

"Lilly would you like to hang out tomorrow and play some games to get your mind off Kate being gone?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

She thought about it for a few minutes. "I don't know." She answered

"Come on Lilly, it'll be fun." I said as I nudged her side. "We'll play any game you want ur do whatever you want you." I said trying to make it sound more fun.

She thought about it again then said, "Okay."

"Great." I said happily making Lilly giggle a little. "So, see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yup." She replied with a smile.

"Okay bye Lilly." I said as i began to walk away to my other friends.

I made it back to my to see that they had finished eating. "Hey Humphrey what did you talk about with Lilly?" Shakey asked me.

"Oh I just asked her why was she looking depressed. Then invited her to hang out tomorrow." I answered.

"What was she depressed about?" Salty asked.

"Oh just Kate being gone." I told him.

"So what do we do now?" Mooch asked

"How about some log sledding?" I asked

They nodded their heads, so we set off toward the hill we always lof sled on for the rest off the day.

**Nobody's POV**

After hours of log sledding everyone headed home. As Humphrey walked into his den he couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring. But before he laid down he looked up at the sky and said, "Good night mom, good night dad. I miss you both." He then laid down closing his eyes letting a tear escape his eyes.

**A/N Well there it is the first chapter to Idaho Brothers. We will be staying with Humphrey and Lilly for a bit. Let me know how I did. I will be updating Hutch's Love soon.**

**Shadow green eyed wolf out for know peace.**


End file.
